Shinshu Soba VS Pasta
by Greykushiro
Summary: Tras el caso de Kawanakajima, Yamato, Yui y Koumei cenan en un restaurante donde Yui, a través de una discusión sobre si está mejor el Shinshu Soba o la pasta, se dará cuenta de lo poco que sirve en el grupo. Sin embargo, Yamato y Koumei harán todo lo posible para que se dé cuenta de que en aquel peculiar grupo de policías todos cuentan por igual. A fin de cuentas, son un "trío"...
_**SHINSHU SOBA VS PASTA**_

Era increíble ver la forma de dialogar que tenían los dos inspectores. El uno con un plato de Shinshu Soba y el otro con pasta, uno enfrente del otro. Yui se hallaba al lado de su superior, el inspector Yamato, intentando seguir en vano con su plato de ramen el hilo de aquella conversación que se había vuelto un sinsentido. Empezaron hablando los tres sobre cómo llegaron al resultado de aquel caso donde la huella del pájaro carpintero y las cabezas cortadas de las víctimas se volvieron, imprevisiblemente, los protagonistas, y ahora se encontraban en un monólogo por parte del inspector Morofushi sobre por qué es bueno comer pasta en vez de Shinshu Soba. Con algo de dificultad ante las persistentes preguntas de Yamato para que le diera a él la razón y no a su rival, Yui intentaba en vano encontrar el punto donde el diálogo derivó a algo tan peculiar.

—¡Digas lo que digas, Komei, el Soba está buenísimo! ¡Tiene muchísimos más nutrientes que esa cosa que comes tú que sabe a suela de zapato!—le increpó Yamato mientras apuntaba con sus palillos hacia la pasta.

—Muchas suelas de zapatos has debido comerte para decir eso, ¿eh, Kansuke-kun?—le picó con una sonrisa maliciosa y moviendo las cejas.

—¡La que te vas a comer tú como no cierres esa maldita boca tuya! Por cierto, ¿cuántas veces te has metido conmigo en este caso?

—Dos o tres veces…—respondió moviendo la mano, quitando importancia.

—¡¿Y te parecerá bonito, no?!

—Estoy en racha. ¿No crees, Yui-san?

Yui salió de su ensimismamiento y empezó a observar con detenimiento la cara de ambos policías para saber qué respuesta dar. La de Yamato era furibunda, mientras que la de Morofushi mostraba una sonrisa triunfal. En la Central todo el mundo sabía que no convenía llevarse mal con ninguno de ellos dos, en especial con Yamato, así que optó por la vía rápida:

—Depende.

Ambos inspectores quedaron algo descolocados con aquella respuesta.

—¿Depende?

—¿De qué?

Yui supo que aquella no era la respuesta al ver que la cara de confusión de ambos inspectores. No podrían haber vuelto a cambiar de conversación otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Pues… ¡Que todo depende!

Eso no solucionó nada al ver que Yamato abría su ojo bueno más de la cuenta y Morofushi alzaba una ceja mientras bebía su café. Yui empezó a sentirse como se sentía en todos los casos en los que los acompañaba: perdida. No la gustaba nada aquella sensación de no servir para nada y más como en el último caso… Pensaba que todos estaban en contra de su gran amigo Kan-chan cuando, en verdad, era una treta de Morofushi y el Jefe de la Primera División de Nagano, Kuroda. No la contaron nada sobre el caso y por poco casi les atropella mientras iba corriendo a asegurarse de que Yamato no era el asesino y lloraba por él. Siempre que había un caso, ambos inspectores discutían entre ellos y llegaban a la verdad de una forma bastante brillante sin su ayuda. ¿Cuándo se han detenido a escucharla alguna vez? Siempre que deben ir a un caso, es como: "Mira, allí están el inspector Yamato, el inspector Morofushi y esa detective que les sigue a todos los lados". O eso pensaba ella. Siempre veía la espalda de ambos y se quedaba atrás en las charlas, pero aquella no sería la ocasión:

—Yo creo que mientras ambos sean buenos, da igual las diferencias que tengan, ¿no?

—Uehara, ¿qué nos estás contando?

Ahora la cara de ambos marcaba la confusión extrema.

—Pues lo que quiero decir es que… ¿No hablabais de vuestras comidas?

—¡Hija, Uehara, hace una hora que dejamos de hablar de eso! ¡A ver si te empanas, que llevas desde este que terminó este caso ida!

—¡No es verdad!

—Komei…—le dio entrada Yamato a su compañero.

—Recuerdo perfectamente que te pedí un sitio para aparcar para venir aquí y casi nos chocamos con una moto porque estabas convencida de que ahí había sitio.

—¿Lo ves?

—¡Pues lo siento! ¡Ya sé que lo hago mal todo! ¡Oh, grandiosos dioses de la deducción!—gritó mientras alzaba las manos.

Todo el restaurante se les quedó mirando y Yamato la cogió fuertemente de las manos y las bajó.

—¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?!

—¿Es que no os dais cuenta? ¡Siempre me pierdo en vuestras conversaciones!

—¡Pues porque no estás atenta!

—¡Nunca debo estar atenta, la verdad! ¡Siempre que vamos a algún caso, siempre lo resolvéis sin mi ayuda! Yo… No sirvo para nada…—y bajó la cabeza intentando no mostrar sus lágrimas

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Y el caso del Fuurinkazan?

—¡Hablo de casos donde estuvisteis ambos juntos! Decidme solo uno donde haya intervenido yo para hacer algo bien.

Ambos inspectores se miraron buscando una respuesta.

—¡¿Lo veis?! ¡Ni siquiera vosotros dais con la solución! ¡¿Quién se fija en la detective Yui Uehara cuando tiene al lado a los inspectores Kansuke Yamato y Taka'aki Morofushi?!

—¡Pues la verdad es que todo el mundo, Uehara!

—¡No intentes consolarme, Kan-chan!

—En este caso, tú sabías qué era la Asociación del Pájaro Carpintero y Kansuke-kun y yo no teníamos ni idea. Creo que sin eso, no hubiéramos llegado a la verdad—intervino Morofushi mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa.

—¡¿Y quién descubrió que era el asesino?! ¡¿Y quién descubrió cuál era el truco?! ¡¿Y quién me lo ocultó todo este tiempo?! ¡Hasta Conan sabía la verdad!—le grito Yui pegando palmadas a la mesa.

—En mi defensa, argumento que el Jefe Kuroda me dijo que no te dijera nada para que no hicieras nada peligroso.

—¡Incluso mi propio jefe no cuenta conmigo!

—¡Si no es eso, Uehara! Pero hiciste que Akiyama picara el anzuelo y se relajase al sentirte tan preocupada por mí.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho, se nos habría ido todo al garete… Tus dotes de actriz dejan mucho que desear.

—¡No, si al final no serviré para nada! ¡Observad! ¡¿Quién resolvió el caso de la Pared Roja?!

—Komei, pero…

—¡¿Quién descubrió el truco de los Diamantes Locos?!

—Pues…—Morofushi no pudo responder ante la mirada maliciosa de Yamato.

—¡Pero resolviste el caso de la Mujer de Rojo!

—¡Fueron Sera y Conan!

—¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡¿Contenta?!

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, Kansuke-kun. Si ella no sirviese para nada, creo que este caso os habría llevado un poco más de tiempo en resolverlo y nunca hubieras llegado a salvar a Yui de la Mujer de Rojo en la cabaña de la montaña. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién me salvó la vida en la Mansión de la Muerte cuando estaba en llamas y tú chillabas mi nombre por si surgía algún milagro y recobraba la consciencia allí dentro con mi herida de 12 puntos en la cabeza?

—Es verdad… ¿Y cómo habríamos llegado a la conclusión de que había otra Mujer de Rojo?

Yui observó a ambos policías asombrada, no solo porque era la primera vez que los veía trabajando unidos, sino porque buscaban afanosamente cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, para animar a la joven.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal escena. Eran como el Shinshu Soba y la pasta. Puede que pareciesen opuestos, pero ambos estaban hechos de la misma materia. Es verdad… Ella había conseguido con sus "inútiles actos", según ella, que todos los casos saliesen bien. Porque, sin casi saberlo, ella era la que estaba detrás de ellos, viéndoles las espaldas, preparada para empujarles si flojean en algo. Ahí estaría ella siempre, siempre vigilándoles desde atrás.

Una sonrisa en la cara de Yui alertó a ambos inspectores que sus excusas habían servido para algo y también sonrieron. A fin de cuentas, ellos eran apodados "el trío de Nagano", y un trío no es un trío sin tres personas. Se podría decir que, al igual que existió el Escuadrón Takeda formado por el inspector Saegusa, el subinspector Kano y el detective Akiyama, ellos eran otro escuadrón aparte, un escuadrón que había despertado la curiosidad de su nuevo jefe, Hyoue Kuroda, por lo peculiar que es.

—Disculpen, ¿quieren repetir?—preguntó un camarero al acercarse a la mesa.

—¡Otra de Shinshu Soba!

—Pasta, por favor.

Y otra mirada fulminante entre ambos. A Yui la daba igual, sonreía viendo aquella escena, pan de cada día en la Central. Y con la nueva ración, quedó servida también la discusión.

 **¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO!**

 **¡ARRIBA EL TRÍO DE NAGANO! :3**


End file.
